


Clean Slate

by ashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks after his old scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Slate

"Hey, why'd you clean slate me, anyway?"

Castiel scowls. "I don't understand."

Dean swivels in front of the mirror, indicating his torso. "My scars; they're gone. I had a big scar here, and on this shoulder -- I got shot a couple months before my eighteenth birthday. Hoo, boy -- that was a big one."

"We restored your body," Castiel replies. "You didn't need those marks."

"Nah, man." Dean pulls on his t-shirt, smirks over his shoulder at Castiel. "Other soldiers get medals, is all I'm saying."

Castiel (who hasn't had a body long, who has never dealt with scars) almost understands.

**Author's Note:**

> (Man, I love drabbles, but they're rough when they're mostly conversation. They look so bereft.)


End file.
